Dawn
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: At night, when no one else is there, two lovers find each other. Always leaving before the dawn


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters are J.K.'s and the song "Before the Dawn" is by Evanescence_

* * *

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

_I am nothing more than to see you there_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

They always meet in the same place. They always meet in secret. Because if anyone ever found out about them. . .the consequences would be unimaginable . One would be shunned by his house, friends and mentor. The other would be killed by either his house, his father or by the master he pretends to serve.

They meet under cover of darkness in a room not much bigger than the dorm room they are suppose to be asleep in. Nothing fancy. Just a fireplace, two chairs and a bed. Sometimes when they meet they do homework. Sometimes they just talk. But most times they express their love for one another.

They are soul-mates. Bound for all eternity: body, soul and magic. At first it was too hard to accept and they would fight when they meet. But slowly it was inevitable that the attraction would prevail. And once they stopped fighting it, they realized that love was the reward. And they have embraced their reward with a passion that would shame Aphrodite.

They play the part during the day. Enemies to the bitter end. But each knowing the heart of the other. No one around them can tell any different. That is unless you look in their eyes. There is a desire burning there. A desire to forget the parts they have been destined to play. To be selfish for once and do they opposite of what they are expected to do. One to take what he wants and forget his "saving people thing" and save himself and his lover. The other to forget his "prince of the snakes" roll and become the slave to his soul-mate. But it is not to be. They must play their parts. . .for now.

At night, they sometimes talk about flying away. Just leaving. That very night even. Before the dawn breaks. Before there are interfering old men, friends and enemies. Don't they deserve some happiness in this world. But the answer is always the same. One must be the hero and the other the villain.

_

* * *

_

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_

_Then let me never wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

They meet again tonight. They hold each other close. They love each other. They talk again about leaving. They could go far enough away that no one would ever find them. This time there is urgency in the blond's words. He knows something the other does not. Hi soul-mate is going to face his foe. And very soon. He warns him about plan. His fear for his lover is so evident that tears course down his face. But his green-eyed love calms him with simple words. _The sooner he is gone, the sooner we can also._

They hold each other tight and make the plans that will set them free. Free to leave, free to love and free to be free.

They talk late into the early morning. They show each other a passion that they have never shown their false counter parts. The silly red hair girl who believes she is the love of the brunette's life. And the foolish pug faced girl who clings to the blond.

Neither want to return to their other life. And so they wait later and later to return. Each night taking a greater chance to spend just one more minute in the arms of their lover. Still dreaming of leaving this world to it's own end. But as the sky begins to lighten and that first stirring of pink highlights the night sky, they embrace goodbye and leave.

_

* * *

_

_Somehow I know, that we can't wake again from this dream_

_It's not real but it's ours_

* * *

It is just a few days now before the last battle. They know that they may never see each other after this night. The brunette is being hidden away until the last moment. Manipulated again by the old man to ensure he survives. All he wants to do is his destiny and then take his lover away. The blond is leaving tomorrow at request of his father. To be at his side as the light fades away.

But both are changing the plans of others. The brunette, at dawn, is going to confront his foe. He is not taking the chance of something else happening. The blond, at dawn, will be going with him. Pretending to be his captor. It is finally going to be on their terms. It may not be the way that everyone wants it to happen. It may not hold the fame and fortune that others so desperately seek, but it is their dream.

And so tonight they go. And I will help them. They have not known of my spying on them until last night. They were not mad. In fact, they opened their arms to me. And I to them. I approve of their plan and I go to help. Tonight is the night we all fly away. The brunette to his foe and the blond and I to our supposed master. It will end tonight but not as our _Master_ expects it.

Hmm. The power he knows not. A soulmate's love and the love of a father. Yes. It is definitely apower he knows not.

_

* * *

_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

And so it is done. Without so much as a fight. No it was just a whisper and he lies at our feet. So much power was he reputed to have and now the power is in the hands of a manwho wants nothing more than to give it away.

We leave now as the telltale sounds of people arriving are echoed thru the hall. All trace of us having been here being gone, save for a single parchment. On it is a single mark. A lightening bolt drawn in ink. They will know he has been here and is now gone. They will know that he wants nothing more to do with this world. Oh, they will try to find him. But it will be for naught. We have taken measures to ensure that no one can find us.

And so we will live our lives as they should have been lived. One, free from fame that was never wanted. Another, free from a family and a legacy of servitude. And I, free from a mistake that gave me two masters to serve. And we will live. In the day, the night and especially the dawn.

_

* * *

_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_


End file.
